A New Goal... Namek
"A New Goal... Namek" is the first episode of the Namek Saga in the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on September 13, 1997. Summary As night falls, Master Roshi and Yajirobe carry Goku up into the airship. Vegeta's artificial moon burns itself out and they take off. Everyone gives over the loss of their friends. Bulma's thoughts are on the happy times she spent with Yamcha. Krillin reflects on how the other three lost their lives. Gohan eventually awakens crying in his mother's arms, and everyone else congratulates him on his efforts. Now that Gohan is taken care of, Yajirobe suggests Chi-Chi might take some concern for Goku. She refuses, blaming her husband for everything bad that happened to Gohan. Burma prods Krillin to explain what he was saying earlier about them having a slim chance of resurrecting their friends. He tells how the Saiyans first learned of the Dragon Balls on Earth through Raditz' scouter, and after wiping out the planet, they would seek to have their own wishes granted with them. When they arrived on Earth and saw Piccolo, they recognized him as being from planet Namek. Krillin relates how during the battle, Vegeta said that if they went to the Planet Namek, there would be even more powerful Dragon Balls there. Gohan remembers them having said that Namekians have the power to fabricate some kind of mysterious balls. If someone can somehow get to Namek, they can use those Namekian Dragon Balls to wish everyone back to life. Everyone jumps at this news, except for Bulma. She points out that they do not even know where this planet is supposed to be. In the ruins of East City, a recovery team works late extracting the remaining Attack Ball. Elsewhere, Goku and the others are admitted into Wukong Hospital. The blood-curtling screams of Goku having his bandages changed drains the color out of Gohan and Krillin, who are waiting outside, despite their attempts at ignoring Goku's screams. When it comes time for their treatment, they attempt to escape, but are carried back by Chi-Chi and Master Roshi. Later in the recovery room, Krillin and Gohan are relived to hear they will be discharged in a matter of days, wheres Goku's injuries will take a matter of months to heal. Korin tells him not to worry, as a fresh crop of Senzu Beans will be ready in about a mouth. Trillin teases Yajirobe for the way he acted before Vegeta attacked him, and everyone enjoys a laugh at his expense. Bulma joins them with the news that she had figured out how to use the Saiyan remote control unit. They all tune in to a special television report about the group of scientists extracting the remaining space pod. Burma pushes some buttons on the remote, hoping to activate the pod and startle the research team. The pod promptly explodes into pieces. As everyone's last hopes are dashed, Mr. Popo appears outside the window, claiming he possibly knows of a spaceship they can use, but he needs someone to come with him to check it out. Being the best technical mind of the group, a reluctant Bulma joins him, and they teleport on Popo's magic carpet to the desolate Yunzabit Heights. They find an insect-like structure, where Mr. Popo relates to Bulma a story that Kami had shared with him a second ago and how he grew up here. With the newfound knowledge that Kami was actually a Namekian, they are able to infer that Kami's old "house" is actually a spaceship. By saying the word "Piccolo", the floor of the structure drops down. Stepping onto it and repeating the password, they are lifted up inside. Burma tries to manipulate a control panel, but is unable to get the ship to respond. She realizes the panel is designed for voice input, just like the door was. It does not respond to her commands, and Bulma figures that the panel is configured to only recognize commands in the Namekian language. Luckily, Mr. Popo learned the Namekian language from Kami. Burma suggests the two of them take a quick test drive to see if the ship if still functional. She tells Mr. Popo to fly them to Jupiter, and he gives the corresponding command in Namiekian. The ship rumbles, then takes off at a furious speed. In her attempt to get the ship to provide a seatbelt, Bulma accidentally calls up a toilet and a bed. The ship arrives at its destination in seconds flat, and Bulma and Mr. Popo rejoice. Kami's spaceship is relocated to the laboratories of Capsule Corporation, where it is re-fitted for the long journey ahead. Dr. Brief is impressed that there are technology in the universe beyond his own inventions. Changes *Shots of the fallen Z Fighters dead corpses lying in the battlefield are removed. External links *IMDb page for "A New Gaol... Namek! (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z